Nuestros años de Hogwarts: Año Uno
by newagemarauders
Summary: Cuando cinco amigos de Michigan descubren que son brujas que encuentran aventura, nuevos amigos y tal vez incluso el amor. Siga estos niños locos a través de sus años en Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Punto de la casa de Vista-McKenna de Mckenna

"Ready?" Le pregunté a mis amigos ya que nos preparamos para abordar el tren de Hogwarts. Después de conocer absolutamente nada de este mundo mágico que le suponer que yo tenía miedo de ir en algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía, así que sería un error, estaba aterrorizada. En el lado positivo que tuve mis mejores amigos que vienen conmigo, en realidad recibimos nuestras cartas cuando estábamos todos juntos.  
Era un día soleado, cuando finalmente me desperté al mirar alrededor me di cuenta que era uno de los últimos, mi amiga Diana seguía durmiendo. "Buenos días mis amigos: ¿qué haremos hoy?", Le pregunté un poco más tranquilo de lo que normalmente lo haría por Diana.  
"Yo no sé que es tu casa, pero soy un poco de hambre" Abby afirmó en su "yo soy mejor que tú tono".  
"¿Sabes dónde está la cocina", le dije en un 'usted no es tan digno como usted piensa "el tono. Justo en ese momento un golpe llenó la habitación.  
"Eso es probablemente mi madre, tengo una lección de hoy", dijo Jennie levantarme me di cuenta de que ella ya se había preparado para el día.  
"Bien, Jen gracias por venir."  
"McKenna que no es mi madre", dijo, al volver a entrar en el sótano después de unos segundos.  
"Bueno, ¿quién es entonces?"  
"No sé, pero tiene una larga barba blanca y lleva ... Creo que un albornoz", entonces me levanté y fui a la puerta seguido por los otros que eran muy probablemente tan curiosos como yo. Cuando entro en el cuarto de lavado Miré a través de la pequeña ventana que se me mostró el camino de entrada. Al mirar vi a un hombre mayor con barba blanca, gafas de media luna y una bata de baño?  
"Jennie no conozco a este tipo. ¿Alguno de ustedes?" Les pregunté. Todos ellos negaron con la cabeza no. Antes de poder retirarse y esconderse del hombre extraño, que él estaba llamando a la puerta de nuevo.  
"¿Qué hago?" -Le pregunté, entrando en pánico.  
"No se puede simplemente no abrir la puerta, él ya te ha visto", dijo Diana con tono maternal. Miré a mi alrededor para ver si alguien tenía algo que decir, pero lo único que me miró con una expresión en blanco. Luego seguí hacia la puerta, respiré hondo y abrí.  
Cuando abrí la puerta de repente me di cuenta que no estaba vestido pero se calmó cuando me acordé de que el extraño anciano estaba en bata. "Buenos días Sra. Munson ... Veo que la Sra. Peterson, la Sra. Baker, la Sra. Olsen, y la Sra. McMahon son hará mi trabajo más fácil. ¿Puedo pasar? "Todo lo que podía hacer era guardó silencio durante lo que parecieron horas. Finalmente Abby tomó la palabra.

"¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres, claro que ninguno de nosotros lo sabes. ¿Quién eres? "Su voz era bastante amargo, que por una vez, podría ayudarnos.  
"Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Yo soy un director de una escuela privada en Londres. Todo lo demás se puede explicar con la debida antelación. Ahora, ¿puedo? "Preguntó esperanzada. por alguna extraña razón me parecía confiar en él. No preguntes por qué, me acabo de hacer. Así Asentí con la cabeza lentamente para hacerle saber que estaba bien para venir pulg Todo el mundo me miraba en estado de shock cuando me moví a un lado para que pudiera venir pulg  
"¿Estás mental?" Preguntó Sophia, manteniendo su voz tan baja como sea posible para que Dumbledore no escuchó.  
"¿Qué? Siento que puedo confiar en él por alguna razón ", le susurré.  
"Porque esa es una buena razón", le espetó: "¿Y si nos mata!"  
«Les puedo asegurar que no me Miss panadero". Dumbledore informados. Sophia se sonrojó ante el hecho de que había sido capturado. Los otros ya habían tomado asiento alrededor de la sala de estar. Abby tenía un gran vaso en la mano para ser utilizado como un arma, y le estaba dando al hombre una mirada de muerte. Diana tenía su teléfono, listo para pedir ayuda. Jennie miró por la ventana como si estuviera listo para huir en cualquier señal de problemas o para resistir y luchar. Sophia estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, obviamente, tratando de evaluar la situación y los posibles resultados. Y allí estaba yo, dispuesto a confiar en este hombre. Pero no muy listo, porque yo también cogí la espada de mi abuelo, que estaba en la pared. Todos mis amigos y yo de tácticas nuestras personalidades encajan perfectamente. Dumbledore y yo éramos los únicos para sentarse, los otros tomaron posiciones alrededor de la habitación por puertas y objetos pesados.  
"Entonces, ¿qué estabas diciendo acerca de una escuela?" Jennie rompió el silencio.  
"Bueno, yo soy el director de una escuela muy especial para gente especial con regalos especiales."  
"Como una institución? O institución mental? "Preguntó Diana.  
Dumbledore se rió entre dientes, "Algunos podrían decir eso. Pero, en realidad, no. Es una escuela de ... todos ustedes deben sentarse antes de decir nada más. "El grupo se miraron entre sí, Sophia se sentó primero y Jennie siguió. Pero Abby se quedó de pie.  
"Estoy bien, gracias", se burló. Dumbledore la miró por un momento y luego continuó.  
"Muy bien. A lo que iba a la escuela para la que trabajo se llama Hogwarts, "Jennie y Sophia se rieron al escuchar el nombre:" Es una escuela para mágicamente dotados "terminó Dumbledore. Todos nos echamos a reír. Abby estaba berreando, Jennie estaba en el suelo, Diana miró al hombre con lástima, Sophia rió al principio y luego se quedó en silencio, yo estaba sentado allí aturdido por un momento y luego comenzó a reírse sin control. Cuando todos nos calmamos, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba allí sentado.  
"Espera, ¿hablabas en serio?" Preguntó Jennie.  
"Este tipo es fricken loco." Abby soltó.  
"Abby" exclamó Diana, al igual que la gallina madre que ella es.  
"No es muy bien, me llaman loco de vez en cuando." Dumbledore rió para sus adentros.  
Sophia hilo en: "Si lo que dices es cierto, voy a necesitar una prueba." Dumbledore se puso de pie, causando que todos se ponen tensos.  
"No esperaba otra cosa la Sra. Baker, ya sabes, tus padres deben estar aquí en este momento. Disculpe, mientras yo voy a reunirlos ", dijo Dumbledore, y luego desapareció en un instante. El grupo gritó.  
"Hombre, ¿qué drogas estamos?" Jen le preguntó en tono de broma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. El resto de  
el grupo se la quedó mirando como si estuviera loco, a excepción de Diana que se reía tan fuerte que ella estaba haciendo sonidos extraños que nunca hemos oído hablar de ella a hacer antes, y hemos escuchado mucho. En ese momento oímos un puf y todos nos dimos la vuelta a pesar de que Diana seguía riendo. Justo delante de nosotros eran nuestros padres con Dumbledore, y parecía que iban a estar enfermo en cualquier momento.  
"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Preguntó Diana, que ahora había dejado de reír.  
"Magic, mi querida niña," Dumbledore sonrió a Diana, "puede ser que todo lo que tiene pruebas suficientes para  
dicen que la magia es de hecho real? "  
"Creo que sí, señor. Pero si no te importa que te pregunte por qué has venido aquí? Yo no creo que  
tiene poderes mágicos "Me preguntó.  
"Sí, ¿qué te hace pensar que nosotros, cinco amigos al azar en Michigan, tiene poderes?"  
Sophia cuestionada.  
"¿Alguna vez has tenido algo le suceda a usted, algo que no se puede explicar?" I  
Recordé a mi pasado. De hecho, había un número de veces que las cosas extrañas habían sucedido que no podía ser explicado y aún más desde que todos nos convertimos en amigos.  
"Buen punto", confirmó Abby.  
"Pero no sabemos nada acerca de la magia, ¿cómo va a una escuela para que sea  
beneficioso ", preguntó Diana.  
"Bueno, la Sra. McMahon, en Hogwarts usted aprenderá a usar una magia y la forma de ponerla en marcha a su  
ventaja ".  
"¿Cuánto va a costarnos", preguntó la madre de Abby, luego el resto de nuestros padres  
se hizo eco de la pregunta. Es evidente que ya se les había dicho acerca de la magia.  
"Ellos van a ir de forma gratuita gracias al programa de intercambio que hemos creado. Nosotros  
también será el pago de su viaje a Londres porque no pudimos encontrar suficientes hogares para los otros magos americanos. "Dumbledore parecía tener una respuesta para todo.  
"Eso es muy amable de su profesor," intervino la madre de Diana.  
"Bueno, ahora tengo que seguir mi camino, yo traigo a sus padres de vuelta a donde estaban,  
oh, pero antes de que me vaya, esto es para ti. "Dijo mientras le entregaba a cada uno un libro y dos letras. Una indica que fuimos aceptados en Hogwarts y una lista de útiles escolares. Mientras que el otro nos dice que vamos a tener que trabajar muy duro, porque se suponía que debíamos empezar a Hogwarts hace cuatro años, o de Abby hace tres años. A los pocos segundos después de que conseguimos nuestras cosas, nuestros padres y Dumbledore habían desaparecido.  
"Eso fue, bueno ... Interesante "Jennie había roto nuestro silencio unos minutos.  
Eso fue hace un mes, ahora estoy de pie en la plataforma 9 3/4 con mis mejores amigos en el camino a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para aprender la magia y la aventura con mis amigos. Esto va a ser la mejor experiencia de mi vida, estoy seguro de ello.


	2. Capítulo 2

POV-El viaje en tren de McKenna

Después nos despedimos de nuestras familias que entramos en el tren. Caminamos por el compartimento después de compartimiento, cada uno lleno de estudiantes de todas las formas y tamaños diferentes que hacen cosas mágicas con sus amigos, era verdaderamente fascinante. Yo estaba viendo dos chicos de jengibre que hacen algún tipo de encanto cuando me encontré con alguien.

"Lo siento mucho", le contesté muy rápidamente mirando a un niño de los ojos de mi edad. El chico era más alto que yo, que era inusual, así que era difícil cuando tuve que mirar hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos, me di cuenta de que tenía una mezcla entre los ojos color avellana y marrón que fueron cubiertos por el pelo castaño.

"Está bien", murmuró y corrió pasado.

"Bueno, eso fue muy ..." Jennie comenzó.

"Awkward", Abby terminó por ella.

"Es más probable que un chico tímido, y parece que estaría en Hufflepuff." Diana defendió.

"¿Qué demonios es un Hufflepuff?" Le pregunté.

"Es una de las casas que posiblemente pudieron ordenar pulg"

"Suena muy friki. Lo que dice Sophia?" intervino Jenie. "Sophia?"

Miramos hacia donde Sofía solía estar de pie, pero ella no estaba allí. Empezamos a buscarla de inmediato, pero que no toma mucho tiempo para que nos encontremos. Estaba sentada con los dos chicos que estaban jengibre mostrándole cómo trabajaron algunos dulces. El par de chicos eran altos, como muy alto. Sophia, que siempre había tenido la ventaja de la altura, fue eclipsada por ellos en comparación.

Los tres se reían cuando entramos, "Sophia, le pierde!" Sonó Diana.

"Y veo que has hecho nuevos amigos sin nosotros", bromeó Abby.

"Oh, lo siento chicos!" Se volvió hacia los pelirrojos, "Este es Mckenna, Jennie, Diana, y Abby. Y esto es-"

"Fred", dijo uno. "Y George," dijo el otro. Se pusieron en pie rápidamente.

Sophia rió detrás de ellos, "No, esto es George y éste es Fred." Ella les cambió. "Parece que me he tropezado en la bromistas Hogwarts. Están en su sexto año ".

"Lo que me recuerda," dijo Fred, "¿En qué año se encuentra? Porque yo no te he visto por aquí, y tú eres demasiado viejo para ser primeros años. Además, eres americano. "

"Eso es porque somos del país orgulloso de América, la tierra de los libres y el hogar de los valientes!" Jennie gritó.

Salté en el siguiente, "Y en cuanto a nuestra edad, nos pareció que éramos brujas hace un mes. Así que vamos a estar empezando como cuarto año ".

"Excepto Abby, ella tiene que comenzar en el tercer año. Y yo era casi un quinto año, pero mi cumpleaños fue en octubre ", señaló Sophia.

"Wicked, novatos americanos!" Los gemelos gritaron al unísono. ¿Qué magia que les permitió hablar juntos? ¿O se trataba de dos telepatía?

Diana tomó la palabra: "¿Te importa si compartimos este compartimiento con usted? Todos los demás están llenos hasta el momento ".

"Usted puede tener, tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestro amigo-"

"Lee Jordan," Un corte doble de la otra, "Encuéntrenos después, podemos presentarle a algunas personas." Se levantaron y comenzaron a salir.

"Adiós muchachos", gritó Sofía.

Ellos una vez más hablaron juntos, "Adiós Sofía y buenas señoras bye." Y luego se fueron.

"¿Cuándo te das cuenta de que me había ido?"

"Bueno Mckenna tropezó con un niño tímido. Diana dijo que estaba probablemente en Huffleduck y Jennie dijo que sonaba nerd y me preguntó lo que pensaba. Pero usted no estaba allí. "Abby recordó.

"¿Te refieres a Hufflepuff, y no, Ravenclaw es el inteligente. Hufflepuff es la clase y la casa leales. ¿Alguien además de Diana y leí 'Hogwarts una Historia'? "

"¿Crees en serio queremos leer eso? Usted no nos conoce a todos! "Abby le dijo. Sofía y Diana simplemente nos miraba con decepción en los ojos allí.

Nosotros hablamos y bromeamos alrededor por un tiempo hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que era hora de cambiar de nuestros trajes asistente. El cuarto de baño estaba casi lleno, así que Diana y Jennie se quedó en un cuarto de baño, mientras que Abby, Sofía y yo fuimos a la otra más abajo en el tren. Cada uno de nosotros fuimos en puestos separados hasta que Abby gritó: "Hey chicos, estoy hecho. Me dirigiré de nuevo al compartimiento. "Sophia y yo le dije que adelante. Cuando terminamos nos salía del carro baño.

"Vamos, vamos a encontrar a los otros", le dije y Sofía y me fui. Cuando habíamos llegado finalmente a nuestro compartimento, después de empujar y pinchar otros estudiantes fuera de nuestro camino, nos encontramos ocupada por Diana y Jennie. Otras cuatro personas también estaban allí. Una niña con el pelo marrón espeso, otro niño de jengibre, un muchacho con el pelo negro y gafas, y el chico que había chocado antes. "Hola", le dije mientras me sentaba al lado del chico me encontré. Sophia se colocó al lado del chico jengibre.

Jennie hizo las presentaciones: "Este es Hermione, Ron y Harry. Ah, y McKenna le recuerde Neville. "Me sonrojé furiosamente y le dio una mirada de Jennie.

"Lo siento," dijimos al mismo tiempo, que sólo me hizo sonrojar más.

"Bueno, yo soy Sophia." Ella dijo rompiendo el silencio incómodo. La chica con el pelo espeso marrón estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los dos pelirrojos del anterior irrumpieron pulg

"Bueno, yo veo que usted ha cumplido con el resto de Gryffindor", la de la derecha, dijo mientras aplastando a sí mismos en el pequeño compartimiento. Entonces, básicamente, Ron empujó fuera de su asiento y se sentó a Sophia. Para entonces todos estábamos incómodamente cerca, me di cuenta de que Neville no me mira a los ojos.

"¿Cómo podemos llegar a las casas? ¿Nos acaba de elegir uno? ", Le pregunté. Estoy seguro de Jennie habría pedido antes que yo, pero ella era demasiado ocupados hablando con Harry sobre escobas y volando y lo que no.

Los rostros de los gemelos se iluminó: "Bueno, lo primero que tiene que luchar contra un oso."

Sophia miró horrorizado: "Yo no creo que pueda hacer eso moralmente." Tienen un retroceso de su reacción.

La chica de pelo espeso, Hermione puso los ojos. "Fred, George, deja las travesuras! Uno se ordenan por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Usted debe haber leído 'Hogwarts una Historia' ".

"Lo hice!" Diana y Sophia gritaron juntos.

"Finalmente, alguien más lo leyó fuera de mí!" Dijo sonriendo.

Los gemelos sarcasmo expresaron su opinión, "no puedo creerlo, eres un lector! Creíamos que eras genial ", gritaban en Sofía.

"Ella puede ser un lector, pero ella utiliza su conocimiento a otros simulacros", les dije. Neville miró a mí antes de mirar rápidamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

"No sé-" "-she'll tiene que probarse a sí misma si ella quiere ser nuestro amigo." Los gemelos terminaron las frases del otro. Sophia dio un suspiro de exasperación, pero siguió sonriendo. Los tres comenzaron a hablar acerca de las formas que podía redimirse, Diana y Hermione estaban hablando, y Jennie estaba conversando con Harry y Ron acerca de algo que se llama un cazador. Así que dejó a Neville y yo, que me miraba y luego mirar hacia atrás como si no estuviera, pero entonces, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Siempre he sido un poco torpe con gente que no conozco.

"¿Dónde está Abby?" Jennie señaló. Oh, mierda, me he dado cuenta de la falta de comentarios sarcásticos.

"Ella le dijo a Mckenna y yo le iba a volver aquí cuando terminó cambiando." Sophia les dijo.

"Bueno, estamos casi allí, usted será capaz de encontrarla en la plataforma," Neville dijo finalmente. Me sorprendió que él había dicho en realidad algo. Como si fuera una señal que el tren se detuvo tambaleándose. Caí contra Neville.

"No debemos hacer de esto un hábito." Bromeé. Él se limitó a sonreír. Me levanté para ver todos los demás habían sido tirar también. Diana estaba en el suelo, Sophia fue lanzada contra uno de los gemelos, Fred creo que, como ella les dice además que me intriga, sobre todo porque sólo les es conocido por un poco. Jennie fue desenredar a sí misma de Hermione y Harry. A continuación, todos escaparon del compartimiento pequeño pero pronto todos estábamos separados. Me abrí camino del tren.

"En primer año y estudiantes de intercambio por aquí!" Un hombre peludo gritaron entre la multitud. Mis amigos y me las arreglé para hacer nuestro camino hacia él. Traté de no ser molestado por los susurros contstant acerca de los estudiantes de intercambio, nos alias.

"Abby" Diana gritó de repente! Todos nos volvimos a buscarla cuando por fin la encontré parecía, ¿cómo lo pongo ... como si acababa de ser arrastrado a sus pies.

"Wow, te ves feliz!" Jennie le dijo que ella se acercó a nosotros.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Sophia.

"Te diré cuando estemos en los barcos." Ella se sonrojó. Seguimos el hombre grande y pequeñas primeros años a los barcos, hubo algunos otros niños más grandes, como nosotros. A todos nos metieron en un barco, con la esperanza de que estaba encantado de no hundirse bajo el peso.

"Oh, antes de que me olvide, no tomes nada que Fred y George le dan! Se están haciendo productos de una tienda de broma, y están ansiosos por los sujetos de prueba ", advirtió Sophia. Nos miramos y su entonces centramos en Abby.

"Así que nos vas a decir ahora?" Diana se derramaron, obviamente queriendo los últimos chismes.

"Bueno", Abby comenzó "Como me dirigía de vuelta al compartimento me encontré con este tipo muy caliente y" Diana la cortó.

"¿Qué aspecto tiene?"

"Disculpe que estaba hablando", se quejó Abby. Después de que todos empezamos a discutir y hablar sobre la otra en el momento en que nos acomodamos a bajar. Habíamos llegado al otro lado del lago, así que nunca llegamos a oír hablar de nuevo interés amoroso de Abby.

Continuamos a seguir a todos a el castillo y yo estaba tan nervioso como siempre. "¿Qué pasa si no me meto en una casa con cualquiera de mis amigos?" ¿Y si era un error y no estoy siquiera una bruja y tengo que ir a casa sin mis amigos? No tuve tiempo de pensar en qué pasaría si más porque ya estábamos haciendo nuestro camino hacia el castillo, que era enorme, por cierto.

Cuando llegamos al castillo de alguna anciana hizo pasar a todos nosotros en una habitación. Comenzó explicando la clasificación y todo tipo de zonificación a cabo. Hermione me dijo una vez, que no necesitaba oírlo de nuevo.


	3. Capítulo 3

De McKenna POV-Nuestras Casas

"Por aquí, por favor." Ella dijo que ella nos trajo a lo que se denominó apropiadamente el Gran Salón. Vi a Neville y el resto de los Gryffindors senté en una mesa gigante. Neville me vio y realmente me sonrió así que le devolvió la sonrisa. Sofía saludó a los gemelos, que estaban al lado de un chico con rastas, y dio sus pulgares ups. Jennie tiene sonrisa de Harry y Ron, y Diana consiguió uno de Hermione. La señora sacó un sombrero y un taburete. Así que esta fue la clasificación mística sombrero todo el mundo hablaba. No vi lo que había de bueno en él, y entonces abrí la boca y empecé a cantar. Estaba demasiado asustada para escuchar, pero cuando se terminó todo el mundo la señora, McGonagall empezó a leer los nombres de los primeros años. Ellos estaban en orden alfabético, así que sería en el medio. Pero pasó el M. Ha sido su un error? ¿No estaba yo debería estar aquí? Ninguno de mis amigos se llama, por lo que la lista llegó a su fin, éramos sólo nosotros y otros cuatro niños. "Este año vamos a tener 9 estudiantes de América se unan a nosotros. Ellos ahora se ordenará. Baker, Sophia. "Ella llamó. Sophia nervioso caminó hacia el taburete y se sentó, que nos da una mirada nerviosa. El sombrero fue colocado en la cabeza. Se sentó allí, Sophia parecía que hablaba en voz baja con él. El resto de la sala se mantuvo bastante.

Por último, el sombrero gritó: "RAVENCLAW!" Sophia sonrió y corrió hacia una mesa que estaba animando enormemente. Ella nos dio una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó con ellos. Los gemelos parecían decepcionados. Dos de los cuatro estudiantes fueron antes de que Diana había, uno se clasifican en, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff otra.

"McMahon, Diana." Diana lentamente se acercó y tomó asiento. Parecía como si estuviera susurrando al sombrero también. El sombrero se sentó en la cabeza por menos tiempo que Sofía, pero aún así era bastante tiempo antes de llegar a una decisión.

Después de mucha anticipación que gritó: "Es mejor ser, GRYFFINDOR" La mesa se puso de pie y aplaudió. Se sentó junto a Hermione. Oh no, ya estaban siendo separados.

Después de un nombre más que era mi turno, "Munson, Mckenna." Tomé una respiración profunda y caminar de partida, esperando que mis piernas no dar a conocer. Después de lo que parecía millas llegué al sombrero, me senté mientras que el sombrero fue colocado en la cabeza. El sombrero se dirigió a mí y estoy seguro de que salté, pero nadie se rió.

"Usted es una persona muy amable, honesta, yo puedo ver, pero usted tiene la posibilidad de ser valiente cuando sea necesario, pero sólo para estar seguro que va a ser:" Se hizo una pausa y luego gritó "Hufflepuff" Mi corazón se hundió, pero me sonrió de todas formas . Miré a Neville que tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, pero estaba aplaudiendo con el resto de su casa.

Me senté al lado de un chico mayor que Abby fue llamado para el sombrero. Casi tan pronto como se puso en la cabeza que gritaba "SLYTHERIN!" Ella corrió hacia la mesa más lejana, y se sentó al lado de un chico rubio pálido, era que el chico con el que se menciona? Espera, cada uno de nosotros estaba en una casa diferente, Jennie tuvo suerte. Ella tiene que ser con uno de nosotros, no importa lo que pase. Espero que se Hufflepuff. Pero tan rápido como Abby se solucionó ella también. "GRYFFINDOR" El grito del sombrero se hizo eco a través de la sala. Jen corrió a sentarse al lado de Harry. Estoy solo me dije a mí mismo. Yo no soy el más grande para hacer amigos, sino de Hufflepuff se suponía que debían estar en lo cierto ambiente? Y en ese mismo momento un chico alto y guapo me habló.

"Hola, soy Cedric Diggory." Dijo la celebración de su mano como un gesto de amistad.

"Estoy McKenna Munson." Me dijo que me di la mano.

"Por lo tanto, usted es de Estados Unidos en este", se preguntó con curiosidad en su rostro. ¿Por qué estaba hablando a mí? Estoy seguro de que tiene otros compañeros. Tal vez esto lo que significa ser un Hufflepuff, tenía curiosidad por lo que pedí.

"¿Qué es un Hufflepuff", se limitó a sonreír y se encogió de hombros para informarme que no había una verdadera respuesta. Dumbledore se levantó y pronunció un discurso que no le presto mucha atención a la excepción de que algo que se llama el torneo de los Tres Magos se celebra en Hogwarts y otras dos escuelas vendría más tarde en el año para competir también. Después de que una fiesta apareció ante mis ojos en la mesa. Hice lo que cualquier persona haría, me agarré raciones grandes y los Paleé en mi plato. Después de la fiesta Seguí Cedric a la sala común de Hufflepuff que aprendí fue por la cocina. Cuando entramos en la sala común, que se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Era circular con cobre bruñido en casi todas partes, junto con muchas especies diferentes de plantas que nunca había visto antes. Había sofás y sillas que eran de color amarillo y negro también mullidos. Mientras miraba alrededor no había cuenta de Cedric vienen pie junto a mí. Él me dio un golpecito en el hombro y señaló hacia un círculo en la pared. No me acuerdo de lo que dijo exactamente, sólo que eso era de las chicas dormitorios si quería ir a dormir. Asentí con un gracias y me fui a la misma. Vi las grandes camas con dosel cubierto de colchas de retazos y sabía que esta era la casa en la que se suponía que debía estar, que es donde yo pertenecía. Tomé la cama que mis cosas se prendió por supuesto, ha cambiado, entonces me metí en la cama grande inmediatamente envuelto por la calidez de la colcha y pronto se quedó dormido con el sueño de aprender magia.


End file.
